1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device for the end of a rope or bar and a method for producing thereof, and more particularly to connecting the end of the wire rope or the iron bar with a hook or bolt in an efficient and adequate manner.
2. Prior Art
A hanel-splice-method that splices the end of a wire rope by hand and makes a ring for connecting it is well-known, but this method has the disadvantage of requiring a great deal of skill to splice it. An aluminum-lock-method, which turns up the end of the wire rope and presses it by a sleeve made of aluminum, has been disclosed, but it is expensive due to the cost of the press and other instruments. A wire-rope-socket-method, which pours molten metal into a socket arranged upon the end of the wire rope, has also been disclosed, but this is disadvantageous in that such tends to damage the rope around the socket. Other prior art systems make a ring for connecting the end of the rope, however, they have the disadvantage of becoming loose due to a large load.